Into the Past
by Lady Tenjin
Summary: Well, I know I haven't updated in a while but I did finally add a short chapter 9. I'll try to update more soon but this was the first time I've been allowed on the computer for a while since report cards. I didn't have time to make a long chapter. R
1. Into the Past

Prologue - Into the Past  
  
Ebony looked down at the pile of dust that had one been a demon and shook her head. "So what are we going to do?" she asked as she looked around the unusually neat, large attic.  
Before Bri or Biancae could answer her heavenly light condensed into the shape of a human man. He smiled shyly and then said with a sigh. "You guys are going to have to go into the past and fight alongside your parents. You have a nother job while your there too."  
Ebony raised a slender eyebrow in question. "What?" she asked skeptically.  
Brett gave a sigh and said sadly aa he turned to Bri, "Your parents are showing signs of not falling in love. If they don't fall in love you don't exist and without you the Charmed Ones don't have the power of the three."  
Everyone gasped and turned to Bri who looked as pale as a sheet. "We better go then."  
Brett nodded. "They've instructed me to come along with you."  
Biancae's face lit up but then she cleared her throat and turned away. "Of course, ehem, lets look in the Book of Shadows for a spell."  
In ten minutes they were ready. They stood in a circle around a table and read the spell they had copied from the Book of Shadows.  
  
To go back in time  
And to get there fast  
We call on our power  
To take us to the past!  
  
Then in a flash of light they all dissapeared and the attic was completely quiet, no even the sound of the birds singing reached inside.  
A moment later footstpes sounded on the stairs and a voice called. "Ebony! Bri! Biancae! Where are you?"  
When a still beautiful but older and more mature Pheobe Halliwell walked into the attic and didn't see anyone she started to panic. Prue and Piper came up just behind her and a few moments later Leo, their white lighter, and Piper's husband orbed in with Cole, a former enemy and Pheobe's husband, shimmering in just behind him.  
They both looked a little sad and Leo said softly. "They used a time travel spell to go into the past. They will meet with your past selves."  
The three sisters went pale and loked up at Leo as if hoping he was plaing a joke on them but he just stood there looking grimly out the window.  
Cole didn't say anything, he just took Pheobe in his arms to comfort her. Leo did the same for Piper.  
Prue looked about and said in a whisper. "Where's Ares?"  
Suddenly there was a blue flash and there stood the handsome God of War dressed in his usual black leather attire. He looked at Prue's worried face and with a sigh he took her in his arms. "It'll be okay. They're smart girls." 


	2. The Charmed Ones Times Two?

Chapter 1 - The Charmed Ones Times Two?  
  
Phoebe looked over at Prue as she began to munch on a slice of cheddar cheese. "So what's on your mind?"  
Prue shrugged. "I don't know. Just feeling a little down I guess," she said as she ran a hand through her glossy black hair.  
Phoebe's mocha brown eyes registered concern as she looked scrutinizingly at her oldest sister. "It's more than that. What is it?" she demanded.  
But Prue didn't get time to answer as Piper and Leo came into the kitchen and sat down with a smile.  
Piper gave her usual good natured. "Morning. How is everyone?"  
Phoebe started to reply when there was a shimmer beside her and Cole appeared. She gave a glad cry and threw herself into his arms.  
He greeted her with a kiss then he looked up and said with a sigh. "I heard that they're going to to be sending someone else for the Book of Shadows."  
Immediately conversation stopped and they all looked at Cole expectantly. "Do you know who?" they all asked in unison.  
He nodded. "Mercedes. She's very good at her job. Almost as good as I was but she won't fall in love with a witch and decide to be good, I'm afraid. She's out all for her own purposes."  
Phoebe looked up at him with loving eyes and brushed a strand of dark hair off of hs forehead and said, "Well you were out for yourself when you started too."  
Cole shook his head. "No, Mercedes is different. She is one of an elite group called the Blood Sisters and they have then enitre group at their disposal. She is the second highest ranking in the group."  
"Oh?" Prue said as she knit her fine eyebrows together in confusion "That doesn't sound like their style. Why don't they send their most elite member?"  
Cole rubbed a hand over his eyes and said with a sigh. "Something about her being time encompased."  
Prue shook her head. "Time encompased? I-I don't get it. What's time encompased?"  
Cole shrugged. "It's hard to explain. Something about her not existing in this time. She is born somewhere in the future or something."  
"Wait," Piper said holding up a finger to stop him. "How can she be thier most elite member if she isn't even there."  
Cole sighed again. "Something about one day she will come from the future into the past and she will claim her place as the rightful head of the Blood Sisters and the most powerful demon next to the Source. "  
"Wow, that can't be good." Piper said ironically.  
Prue nodded. "She's right. We should all go up to the attic and see what we can find on this Mercedes and the Blood Sisters. Do you know the name of the demon that is supposed to be coming?"  
"I don't know. It says 'she shall come unnamed and feared by all but the source' and thats all. It doesn't say who she is or even when she'll come. It just says that Mercedes shall herald her coming."  
"Great. That tells us a lot," she said as she opened the door to the attic and they ran for the Book of Shadows.  
Cole stayed a safe distance, knowing the book didn't like him.  
Phoebe held her hands over the book and closed her eyes. The book seemed to rspond to her silent plea and began flipping furiously through pages until it stopped at a page titled Mercedes.  
There was a full length picture done in soft chalky colors down one   
side of the page of a women demon with very white skin and fangs. Her lips were black and so were her nails. Her sleek hip length hair was held in a low loose ponytail with a silver band and she glared at someone with cat-like red eyes. Around her throat was a black choker with an oval ruby hanging from it. She wore a tight black shirt with shaggy edges and silver beaded straps. With   
it she wore tight black stretch pants and black high heeled sandals and silver armbands around both upper arms.  
Cole looked at the picture, making sure to stay a safe distance away and said with nod. "Do you see that choker with the ruby on it?"  
They all nodded and Cole explained. "All the Blood Sisters wear those. Its their symbol. They are tied together with a bond thats unbreakable as far as anyone is concerned."  
"Great," Piper said. "That will make our job easier."  
Phoebe looked over at Piper and said with a laugh. "Sarcasm from you Piper? Marrigae must be getting to you."  
Piper glared at her younger sister and then turned back to the Book of Shadows.  
Prue began to read. "Mercedes is the second highest ranking demon of an elite group called the Blood Sisters and she is said to be the heralder of the ultimate demon who will be second only to the sourse. She-" Prue didn't have a chance to finish reading because there was suddenly a flash of light and four people appeared in the attic room of the old victorian house.  
They all turned and dropped into defensive stances.  
There were three young women ranging in age from about nineteen to twenty-three and one young man who looked like he was probably around twenty-five or so.  
The three young women were all long legged with high cheekbones, full lips, and long cat-like, but similarties ended there.  
The first girl, who seemed to be in charge though she didn't look like she was the oldest, had very short light blond hair done in a stylish pixie cut and her dark brown eyes were nearly black, she had a small, straight button nose and broad cheekbones. She wore a tiny diamond stud in the left side of her nose and her short black top left her midriff bare, showing the sprakling ruby teardrop in her belly button.  
The oldest looking girl had waist length dark brown hair that was nearly black and her slightly slanted, very light, sparkling amber eyes glowed against their fringe of thick black lashes.  
The last girl who was also the youngest, probably around nineteen or twenty, had luxurious shoulder length, coal black hair and sultry coal black eyes to compliment her full light pink lips and extremely pale skin.  
The young man had to be one of the single cutest guys to ever walk the earth with floppy black curls, velvet black eyes, and a slight cleft in his chin. He smiled hesitantly at them, revealing dimples in his cheeks.  
"Who are you guys?" Prue demanded.  
The blond haired one answered. "I'm Ebony." She pointed to the amber eyed beauty and then to the black haired one. "The one with the amber eyes is my older cousin, Biancae and the black haired one is my younger cousin, Bri."  
The young man cleared his throat and then said in a deep velvety purr. "And I'm Brett, their White Lighter."  
They all straightened up. "White Lighter?" Piper asked.  
"They're witches?" Prue asked.  
Ebony nodded. "Yes. We're the Charmed Ones." 


	3. Mercedes

Chapter 2 - Mercedes  
  
"I'm sorry," Prue said cocking her head to one side. "What did you say?"  
The amber eyes goddess, Biancae, stepped foreward. "She said we're the Charmed Ones."  
"That's impossible," Prue scoffed. "We're the Charmed Ones," she said pointing in turn to herself, Piper and Pheobe.   
Ebony shook her head and laughed. "And so isn't it fitting that your future children carry on the title."  
"WHAT!" they all screamed at one.  
The black haired sultry eyed beauty who hadn't spoken yet stepped up and said calmly. "We used a spell to come into the past and fight alongside you. It is imperative. You must undertsand that," she smiled gently. "Let us give you a better introduction," she smiled again. "I am Bri, future daughter of Prue Halliwell and......well I can't say because that would alter the natural course of things. I'm twenty years old next week."  
Biancae smiled too, her amber eyes sparkling. "As Ebony already told you, my name is Biancae. I'm the future daughter of Piper Halliweel and their white lighter, Leo. I'm twenty-three."  
Ebony shrugged in resignation. "And I'm Ebony. I'm the future daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and their former enemy, the demon Cole. I'm twenty-one."  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Cole all looked at each other in astonishment and then at the three girls and their white lighter.  
"Okay. Well, since you're here to help maybe you tell us something we don't know about these Blood Sister or the demond Mercedes presence is supposed to herald the coming of." Phoebe said finally, being the first to recover from their recent shock.  
The three girls and Brett looked at each other and the three of them dropped into defensive stances and just a few seconds there was a shimmerand a young demon women appeared. She looked just like the chalky drawing in the Book of Shadows.  
She laughed and said in a silky hiss. "Well, we're all gathered for the party! Ha! I come to herlad the coming of the the Nameless One. The ultimate demoness of the Blood Sisters. She held up her hand and silver energy poured out, streaking toward them on swift wings of fury."  
Piper thrust her hands foreward with a surprised. "Ahhh!"  
The silver energy stopped only for a moment and then immediately started foreward again.  
"Oh!" Piper said. "That's not good!"  
Biancae stepped in front of them and lifted her arm. A shimering, translucent shield formed around on her arm.  
The silver essence bounced right off and streaked back at Mercedes who shimmered to a different location to avoid being hit.  
Bri looked at Mercedes and glared. Her eyes seemed to spark and Mercedes screamed as a shard of glass plunged into her neck.  
Ebony stepped foreward and gave a cold smile. "Eat this," she said as she flicked her wrist and a blazing fire ate at the shard of glass and drank deeply of the blood oozing from the wound in her throat. Mercedes screamed and sank to the floor, holding her neck and screaming as she clawed at her throat.  
Finally she looked up at Ebony and screamed as she flung a bolt of silver energy.  
Ebony made a motion with her hand that was exactly like her father when he summoned his energy. A ball of fire appeared in her hands, crackling menacingly as she flung it and it crashed into the nergy bolt and blew up.  
Everyone flinched and flew back as the two attacks collided and made a huge burst. Heat rolled throughout the room and toward them until they felt as if they would melt.  
Biancae lifted her arm and a shield spread over it and then up and over everyone except for Ebony who had stayed standing even during that huge blast.  
"Wait!" Phoebe cried. "She'll be burned to death!"  
But even as they watched they saw a figue walking out of the fire with a purpose. Her blond hair blew a little bit in the warm air and her eyes glinted dangerously.  
Everyone but Bri and Biancae heaved a sigh of relief when they saw her. They had already known she would be okay.  
When the fire hit the shield there was a jolt and for a moment they weren't sure if it would hold.  
When it finally dissapated Biancae let down her shield and looked around the room. Everything was okay. It had somehow withstood the heat of the fire and Mercedes was no where to be seen.  
But as they all stood there, astounded, a form shimmered in behind Ebony. Mercedes lifted a cermonial dagger of silver set with glittering, priceless jewels.  
Prue gasped and flicked her wrist.  
The fanged demon went flying into the opposite wall. She got up and flew at Prue who calmly blocked a punch and then once again sent her flying.  
When she charged this time she launched herself at Piper who froze her in mid air and then Phoebe jumped into the air, holding herself there for a few moment beofrore she snapped her leg out into a kick that sent Mercedes rolling.  
She let herlself fall to the ground and said complaingly. "Okay. Flying is getting easier but landing is hard. Literally. It's hard," she said as she rubbed her bottom.  
Meanwhile Mercedes dissapeared again and this time she didn't reappear.  
Phoebe looked at the three girls and her eyes fell on Ebony. She smiled mischeviously and yelled with a silly grin on her face. "I think my girl is the strongest!"  
Immediately they all began a good natured fight about who was stronger than whom and after it had finally settled down they turned back toward the Book of Shadows.  
"Maybe we should look at this later," Piper commentd. "Right now maybe we should get these girls settled and find out all of whats hapening and why they're here." 


	4. Love and War

Prue looked at Phoebe who in turn looked over at Piper. Fianlly they all burst into conversation at once.  
"So what are we going to do-" Phoebe began to ask.  
"How the hell did this happen!" Prue exclaimed.  
"Why are they here?" Piper wondered.  
After a moment the stopped and Piper said softly. "Okay. One at a time."  
"Yes mother," Phoebe joked.  
"This is not time for joking!" Piper cried angirly.  
"Calm down! Will you?" Phoebe yelled.  
"Quit yelling!" Prue cautioned. "Look thos girls are our future daughters we should be out there getting to know them."  
"No," Piper corrected. "We should be out there finding out why they are here."  
"They might not know that any better than we do!" Prue protested.  
"But they probably know more than we do," Piper pointed out.  
  
*  
  
Bri looked at her cousins and pointed into the kitchen where their future parents were gesturning wildly and wearing pained expressions. "I don't think it's going to well in there."  
Ebony shook her head sadly. "I know. It doesn't look to good does it?" She said as she put her fingers to her temples as her head started to pound. After a moment she squeezed her dark eyes tight as wave after wave of pain shot through her head until she felt nautious and she began to fall backwards.  
Biancae and Bri looked at each other and quickly dove toward her. Biancae caught her just before she hit the floor.  
Bri asked frantically. "Is she okay?"  
Biancae looked down at Ebony and said softly, "We can only wait it out like always."  
Bri knelt down next to Biancae and they sat holding each other, watching as their sister writhed and moaned on the ground fighting a silent battle that no one else could help her fight.  
At that moment Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walked back into the room and found them that way.  
Bri and Biancae looked up. Biancae's amber eyes lighter than usual from her excessive crying, Bri's huge, luxirous velvet and ivory eyes were made liquid from her tears and her lips quivered.  
"Oh my god!" Phoebe cried. "What happened! Someone do something!"  
"No!" Bri said hoarsly. "Stop. She'll be okay. It always seems a little bit worse every time it happens but she always gets control."  
"Control?" Cole asked as he shimmered in.  
"Nevermind that," Biancae said with a glare at her younger cousin. Then looking at the three women who were their future mothers she said with a little cough. "Umm, Ebony suffers from epilepsy but it always blows over."  
Phoebe looked at her future daughter who was still posesed by calming spasms. Finally she smiled and knelt by the sexy blond. As the spasms faded and Ebony opened her exotic, long, tilted eyes Phoebe noticed for the first time how mysterious they were, how inscrutible and utterly sad they seemed to be. She smiled gently down at the young women and asked. "Are you okay?"  
Ebony nodded. "Yah. But I think I need some asprin."  
"I'll get some!" Prue volenteered brightly. She bounced out of the living room and back into the kitchen where she dug a bottle of asprin out of the cupboard and began to fill a tall crytal glass with cold water from the tap. As she did there seemed to be a strange humming in the air and she had the strangest feeling that she was being watched.  
With a shudder she hurried out of the room, not turning to look back. Just as she reached the kitchen door a cold hand grabbed her shoulder and she dropped the glass she held with a small shriek. She turned around and found herself looking into the face of a women with no nose. ONly two small slits like a snake. Her cap of glossless black curls seemed to absorb the light and her lithe body was nude and covered in tattoos patterned like a snake. Her eyes were long lidless with cat like pupils. They glowed a bright yellow and on her forehead there was a jagged black scar in the shape of a crooked cross.  
Before Prue could do anything though the creature suddenly let out an agonized wail and combusted into a small pile of dust.  
  
*  
  
"And it just combusted?" Piper asked in disbelief.  
Prue contined to stare out at the darkened sky and said with a nod. "Yes. I didn't do anything. That thing just let a wail like a banshee," Prue looked over at Phoebe. "No offense Phoeb's," she said to her sister who had once been turned into a banshee and almost become one for life.  
Phoebe grimaced. "S'ok."  
"Anyway," Prue said as she let the curtain drop. "It let out this awful wail and then just combusted and turned into a little pile of dust."  
"Do you know what kind of demon it was?" Leo asked.  
"No," Prue said with a shake of her head. "But it was weird. Its body was covered with a tatoos of snake scales and it two little slits for a nose. Long, yellow eyes with slitted pupils and short black hair. When she screamed I swear her toung came out of her mouth for a moment. I'm telling you it had a forked toung."  
"Gross," Phoebe said, making a face of disgust.  
"Oh! Yah," Prie said her eyes lighting up as she remembered something. "It had a black scar on its forehead. Kind of like a jagged black cross."  
"Black cross?" Ebony asked.  
Prue nodded. "Do you know what they are?"  
"It sounds like a Viper." Ebony said with a sigh.  
"Is that bad?" Phoebe asked.  
Cole spoke up at the moment. "Yes. It is very bad. They work for the Blood Sisters and they are as evil and sneaky as a snake."  
"Thus the name Vipers." Ebony said sarcastically.  
"But that still doesn't explain how it just combusted," Bri said in confusion.  
"Maybe we have a friend," Prue said hopefully.  
Piper looked up at Leo and then over at Brett. "Do you two know anything about a friend?" she asked.  
Leo and Brett shook their heads in unison. "Nope. We didn't send anyone. We wouldn't have known to send anyone. We know very little about these Vipers."  
  
*  
  
"Interfearing in human afairs, brother dear?" a voice asked, dropping like crystal from the sky as pastel pink lights swirled around and the scent of rose petals filled the room.  
Ares turned around as his sister materielized in the middle of the cool marble room. She pursed her full, pastel pink lips and said sweetly. "Well? Aren't you going to answer my question?"  
Ares grinned, showing his perfect white teeth and pecked his sister on the cheek. "I thought it would be fun. I've been bored lately."  
Aphrodite shook her head and wagged a cream skinned, slender boned, tapering finger topped with perfect oval nails painted rose-petal pink, in her brothers face. "I've seen you watching that mortal witch!" she giggled, revealing the deep dimples in her cheeks. "Does someone have a crush?"  
Ares shrugged his bronzed shoulders noncholantly. "I think she'd be great sport in bed," he said wickedly.  
"So what's stoppin' ya?"  
"I don't think she's the type that'll just jump into bed. Even with a studly god like myself."  
Aphrodite put one hand on her hip. "Well then seduce her!" she said with disbelievingly. "Duh!"  
"Yah? What do you want me to do? Dress as a mortal and accidentally bump into her?"  
Aphrodite's eyes glinted with mischivous glee. "Not a bad idea! And just to make it more interesting I think I'll come alomg."  
  
*  
  
Prue looked everyone up and down. "If you guys plan on staying," she said gesturing toward the three girls and Brett. "We'll need another car. I don't think we'll all fir in mine."  
"We can walk," Piper said.  
"Sure," Ebony said. "Walking is all good."  
Everyone nodded their agreement. "Yah," they said. "We can walk."  
"We're going to have to carry any bags we get," Prue warned.  
They all nodded. "Yah, but we didn't bring anything except what we were wearing and we need some clothes and other essentials," Bri said.  
"Yah," Ebony agreed. "Like makeup!"  
Biancae giggled. "Yah. Loads of eyeliner, mascera, and smoky colored eyeshadows for Ebony pastel lipsticks and sheer glitter for Bri."  
Bri and Ebony put their hands on their hips and turned toward their sister and said with raised eyebrows. "Oh yah? Well it isn't like you don't wear makeup at all! You just wear light colors."  
Everyone giggled and they all turned and walked toward the street.  
A few hours later everyone sat down at an outdoor cafe`, glad to drop the bags that had loaded them down.   
After they had ordered Prue leaned back in her chair and blew her hair out of her dusky blue eyes. "Jeesh! Its too hot today," she complained.  
"Tell me about it," Phoebe said as she leaned back in her chair, greatful for the semi-cool shade of the umberlla above their table.  
Phoebe squinted as she looked out over the busteling cafe` and the people who occupied it. Suddenly she shot straight up. "Whoa! Hottie at two o'clock!"  
Cole looked over at Phoebe and said woundedly. "Don't I count as a hottie?"  
Phoebe leaned over and kissed him, saying consolingly. "Not for me honey. For Prue."  
Everyone, including Prue, turned to lookd dicreetly at the man and women who had walked in.  
They sat at the table acrossed from them, making them easy to examine.  
The guy was wearing black jeans that fit like a second skin and a plain black tee shirt that stretched acrossed his rippling muscles along with a pair of loose, untied, black Osarias. His shock of glossy black curls hung just to the nape of his neck, framing a face with symmetrical features and full chisled lips. She couldn't see his eyes though because they were covered with a pair of dark glasses.  
His companion was a young women that would just make anyone fume with jealousy. Her, silky brilliant gold curls were pulled to the side and held with a sparkling ruby clip so that they fell over her left shoulder. Her huge, heavy lidded, sexy eyes were a clear cornflower blue framed in long, thick black lashes that contrasted sharply with her flawless skin the color of rich cream. She was dressed in a pair of skin tight white jeans that showed off her slender waist and richly curved hips. With it she wore a rose petal pink top with long, tight sheer sleeves. It clasped between her brests with a ruby pendant and left her midriff bare, revealing a sparkly rhinstone tatoo acrossed her lower belly that must have taken hours to apply. To finish off her look she wore a pair of strappy white, high heeled sandals.  
Prue shrugged. "It looks like he's taken," she said carelessly.  
"No he's not," Bri said quickly. "That's his sister."  
Ebony kicked Bri under the table and glared at her.  
But it was to late. The others had already turned to her questioningly. "How do you know?"  
"Umm," Bri said. "Well. Have you ever seen two such good looking people? I mean they must be from the same family. It would be too big a coincidence if the two best looking people in the world just happened to find each other," she said slowly. "So they must be family. I just assume that she's his sister."  
Ebony smiled wickedly. "Why don't you go over their and find out."  
"Yah!" Phoebe said excitedly. "Go on Prue."  
"I don't know," Prue said.  
"Oh go on!" Phoebe said. "Go for it!"  
"The worst that can happen is he'll blow you off," Piper said with a snort.  
"Gee," Prue said with a grin. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Piper."  
"Oh go on!" Piper said.  
After a moment Prue finally got up and walked over to the table next to them. She smiled. "Hi," she said trying to mast her nervousness.  
The two of them looked up. "Hello," the man said in a deep, smooth voice.  
"Umm," Prue said nervously. "I thought I'd introduce myself since you look new. I mean my isters and I come here a lot and we've never seen you," she said with a smile. "My name is Prue. Prue Halliwell."  
The man smiled and pulled his glasses off his face, revealing a pair of deep set, sultry black eyes frmaed in luxirent black eyelashes. "My name is Ares and this is my sister Aphrodite."  
"Ares? Aphrodite?" Prue asked with interest. "Like the greek gods?"  
Ares nodded. "Yah. Our parents were origonally from greece and they really loved the old myths about the gods and such."  
"Wow," Prue said with delight. "That's great. Greece must be wonderful."  
"It can get a little boring," Ares said with a smirk.  
  
*  
  
Aphrodite looked at her brother talking to Prue and decided to tkae things into her own hands. "You know Prue," she said sweetly. "It's nice to see a friendly face. My brother and I haven't been here for long and we don't really know anyone...." she let her words trail off.  
Prue smiled and said kindly. "Well, if you'd like, we have room at our table for two more."  
Aphrodite smiled. "Oh we'd love that. Thank you so much."  
Ares shook his head and chuckled as they followed Prue to the next table, he leaned over and whispered. "You get right to the point don't you," he stated.  
Aphrodite smiled. "Of course I do. Love is my forte remember?" she said as she chucked him under the chin with one slender finger.  
  



	5. Settling In

Chapter 5 - Settling In  
  
Phoebe hopped up and down on one foot as she watched Prue add the final touches to her makeup and hair. "You look great, Prue."  
Prue glanced in the mirror and bit her lip nervously. "Do you think so?"  
Phoebe nodded. At that moment Piper clmbed the stairs and Phoebe called her over. "Piper! Come tell Prue she looks fab-u-lous!!!" she said, emphasizing each sylable in the word.  
Piper obliged, looking Prue up and down. Her glossy black hair was done up in an elegant french twist with a few strands down by her face and she wore a pair of black jeans that fit like they had grown on her. With it, she wore a dusky blue silk shirt with a low scooped neck and an open back that was held by two thin strings. She wore a delicate ruby red lipstick and a dusty blue eyeshadow and sapphire eyeliner that brought out the blue of her eyes and emphasized their long, cat-like grace.  
Piper nodded and grinned. "You look great. If you're not careful you're gonna knock poor Ares dead, looking like that."  
Prue let out a long breath of relief, happy that she looked good. "Okay. I just wanted to make sure I looked okay."  
Piper laughed. "You look wonderful, honey. Don't worry. Now, I have to go look in the Book of Shadows and see if I can find anything more on Mercedes or those damn annoying Vipers that keep attacking us."  
Prue looked sideways at her sisters and said hesitantly. "Are you sure I shouldn't stay and-"  
"No!" Piper said quickly, cutting her off. "You go out! Have fun!"  
Phoebe nodded and added. "Stop thinking about being a witch for an evening and go have fun with Ares."  
Prue sighed. "Okay." Then she turned to run downstairs as the doorbell rang. "That must be him! Bye guys!" she cried as hopped down the last few steps and then stopped to catch her breath and fix her hair real quick before answering the door.  
Ares stood on the step in faded blue jeans and a snow white button down shirt with the sleeve cuffs unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows.  
Prue's heart gave a little thump of excitement as she saw him and she smiled, trying not to let her eyes wander into forbidden territory. "Hi."  
Ares gave what Phoebe called his "deep, black, velvety smile" as he looked at her and said in his beautiful, soft, deep voice. "You look beautiful."  
"Thank you very much," she said softly, thanking god he didn't know that she had nervously searched around her room for nearly two hours to find the perfect thing to wear and then spent another hour doing her hair and another half of an hour to apply her make-up just right.  
Ares smiled to himself, thinking of how his sister had reported the many hours she spent getting ready for their little date. He chuckled softly and then lead Prue down to the midnihgt blue convertible he had waiting at the curb. "We're off," he said with a smile as he started the car and drove down the street.  
  
*  
  
Bri sighed and looked over at Brett as she watched Prue and Ares drive away. "When we got here mom and dad hadn't even met. And now that they have they seem to be getting on just fine. What did the elders mean by saying they weren't falling in love?"  
Brett looked at Bri, and for a moment he was silent. Finally though he sighed and spoke up. "You came back into the past before they met, yes. But it is a few more weeks maybe months into the future that they start showing signs of growing apart."  
"Why can't we just tell them that they're supposed to be together?" she asked planitively.  
Brett shook his head and ran a hand through his silky black curls. "You know we can't do that. It would break the natural course of things. What isn't natural isn't charmed."  
Bri sighed and dropped onto the loveseat. "This is just so complicated. We can't tell them they're supposed to be together because it isn't the natural course of things and we can't tell them about Ebony......" she let her words trail off into a silence that became painful.  
Finally Ebony looked up, her dark, cat-like eyes shining with mystery as they always did. "Don't worry about it right now, Bri. When Aunt Prue and Uncle Ares start showing signs of breaking apart we'll deal with it then. Meanwhile, it's becoming harder and harder to control my attacks and it's to dangerous to tell them. We need to find a private place to practice so I can get in control."  
Biancae looked at her cousin and shook her dark head, the sun cast a golden sheen of light over her hair and her eery, light amber eyes glowed with concern. "That could be pretty dangerous though. Couldn't it?"  
Ebony nodded her head. "It probably is dangerous but I can do it. We can make a potion to end it if things get to intense."  
Biancae shrugged her shoulders wearily and sighed again. "Yah. I suppose you're right. We'll just have to be careful."  
Suddenly Ebony sat up and shouted, "Bri! Watch out!"  
Just in time Bri ducked as a Viper went flying over her head. It landed on the floor and did a smooth roll, turning up and quickly getting to it's feet in one fluid movement.  
Bri's eyes sparked a little as she sent a wave of telekenetic energy at the Viper and sent it crashing into glass cabnit against the far wall.  
It quickly got up and jumped into the air, lunging at her but she ducked and turned around ready to send another wave of energy at the snakey thing when Biancae put her hands out and a barely seeable translucent shield spread from her fingers and wrapped around the Viper quicker than the blink of an eye. Immediately the Viper was caught in mid air, unable to move inside the grip of the time shield.  
Ebony gathered a small ball of fire in her hand, and with an aim that was true sent it flying at the Viper who dissapeared in a burst of dust and an agonized wail.  
At that moment Leo, Piper, and Phoebe came crashing downstairs, just in time to see the end of the fight.  
Piper growled. "Another one! That's it!" she said firmly. "I want Cole to go tell those damn demons to send something besides those sneaky little Vipers!"  
Phoebe shook her head and patted Piper's arm. "You're stressed Piper. Maybe you should lay down."  
"Arghhh!" Piper growled and then turned and stalked back up the stairs.  
"Where you going?" Phoebe shouted up after her.  
She stopped and turned around, her light, silky brown hair falling over her shoulders as she leaned over the railing and said impatiently. "I'm going to look in the Book of Shadows."  
Phoebe shook her head and looked at everyone with her always merry and mischivous, rich coffee brown eyes. "Is everyone okay?"  
Bri nodded. "Yah. We're fine."  
Phoebe sighed as she turned toward the stairs. "We're lucky to have such powerful girls to follow us up." She said as she started up toward the attic, thinking of that day over a week ago when they had first appeared in the very spot of her destination. When they had fought their powers didn't show all that they really were.  
Bri's power to move things telekenitically looked just like her future mother's, Prue. But when they found out that her power of telekenisies went beyond that to psychic powers they had been blown away.  
On the other hand, Biancae's shield had looked completely different from Piper's power to stop time but it had turned out that it was a time shield. She could use it as a shield to protect herself or others or she could use it to encompass a thing or an area and stop time, much like her mother only she did it in a slightly different manner.  
But her own future daughter, Ebony, seemed a complete mystery to them all. Phoebe felt as though she should know her best but she remained an enigma, a puzzle where none of the pieces belonged together.  
She was an undoubted leader. She was the middle cousin but most definately the one in charge. She had varying moods and personality's that came and went seemingly with a will of their own, until they bordered on the point of skitsophrenia.  
One minute she would be lighthearted and frivoulous, so much so that Phoebe feared it was the strong bleach she used to dye her dark hair, frying her brain. When Phoebe had mentioned this to her, Ebony had simply laughed, and since her hair had stayed a satiny sunkissed hue without the least trace of darkening at the roots she obviously bleached her hair often enough so that if you didn't know her well you would think blond was her natural color.  
However, the next moment she could turn dark and mysterious, brooding quietly in a corner and sometimes being downright cold to anyone who looked at her wrong.  
Still the next moment she might suffer an attack of epilepsy as had happened twice more since the first attack on the day she had appeared.  
But then there would be moments when she was neither one extreme nor the next. She would simply be Ebony, and Phoebe was begining to suspect that Ebony was a metaphor for her own self.   
Dark, mysterious, and inscrutible which was easily seen; it was the first thing you noticed. You noticed dark, sexy, mysterious. But then you noticed that it was partially hidden, attention kept off of the darkness by the shiny light that glossed the dark surface. The darkness was there but it added to her appeal, as an ebony is black which is noticeable since it is it's foundation color but even in the dullest light it is glossed with a lusterous shine that makes it pleasant to look at or have.  
Phoebe sighed again as she pushed open the attic door and Piper looked up. Immediately concern was etched into every corner of her beautifuly structured face. "What's wrong Phoeb's?" she asked in a voice that indicated she had obviously calmed down.  
Phoebe shook her head and rubbed her temples as she moved to stand by Piper. "I'm just thinking."  
Piper said solemly. "You shouldn't do that so much. You're no good at it anyway."  
Phoebe looked at her sister and closed her eyes for a moment.   
Piper made a face and said in a typical concerned Piper voice. "Uh-oh! This is serious. What's wrong?"  
Phoebe shrugged and shook her head again. "I'm just trying to figure Ebony out. Bri and Biancae seem so much more open and easy to understand. Bri obviously has some little secret that I believe the others know but I think it's hers and Biancae is taking after you in the respect that she's falling for her White Lighter. Not that I blame her. Brett is pretty cute and he seems to shy and sweet when we do see him. But still, those are just little things. A secret here or there is human nature and falling for your White Lighter seems to run in this family. But Ebony I can't figure out at all, and she's supposed to by my future daughter!"  
"Ahhh," Piper nodded in understanding. "I see now." Then she smiled and gave Phoebe a little squeeze of affection. "Don't worry. You'll find out more about her in time. She's a different kind of girl but that happens when you're a Halliwell."  
Phoebe gave a wan smile and nodded. "Yah. I guess so."  
Piper smiled and said empathetically. "I know so!"  
  
*  
  
Mercedes lifted glowing eyes and then let out a little chuckle as she shimmered into the shadow of a large oak tree. Then, in the blink of an eyes she shifted until her image was that of a human women of about 27 or 28 years old.   
Completely unadorned, her lusteruous black curls fell in riotous abundance to the middle of her back. Huge almond eyes of a limpid, luminous gray were framed in jet black lahes and fine black eyebrows. Her tiny nose and full pouting lips adorned a delicately chisled face. A porcelain smooth, milky complexion completed her human appearence.  
She stepped out of the shade and looked around. An elderly man walked by with a snow white labradore on a leash.  
As he went by the dog stopped dead and growled. The man had to tug hard on the dogs leash to get it to budge. He smiled at Mercedes and apologized for his dogs behavior.  
Mercedes smiled icily and then looking around she quickly walked toward the police station, her black open toed heels clicking as she walked.  
  
*  
  
Bri yawned as she peeked out the window again. Finally! Prue and Ares drove up and he helped her out of the car.  
They walked up toward the door and Bri opened the window a little so she could hear muted sounds of their conversation.  
For a moment it looked like Prue was going to just turn around and go inside without anything happening. Panic rolled over her like a wave and she sent a jolt of telekentic energy at her, causing Prue to loose her footing a little.  
Ares caught her and she looked up at him, her eyes shining and was about to push away when Bri closed her eyes and tiny pink sparks danced on her fingertips as she prepared to make Prue kiss Ares.  
But suddenly a hand rested on her shoulder and opened her eyes, turning to see Brett looking at her she sighed and the pink sparks on her fingertips dissapeared. "I know. I'm not supposed to but I can't just sit around and watch my parents not becomf my parents."  
Brett sighed softly and said in his gentle purring voice. "I know you want them to be together but we'll deal with together in the proper way when the time comes."  
Bri closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again. She lokoed out the window and saw that the porch was empty. She sighed as she ran a slender hand through her black hair. "Okay. But if it doesn't work......" she shook her head. "Never mind. I'm going to bed."  
Brett shook his head, wishing he could say something comforting to Bri but what did you say to someone who might not exist next month?  
Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see Biancae, her extrodinary, light eyes were startling against her insanely long, dark lashes and they shone with something that he knew was reflected in his own black eyes.  
She lifted a hand and gently stroked his jaw. "She'll be okay, Brett. I know her. She's strong."  
Brett smiled tiredly. "I know she's strong," he said. "I know. But I'm worried about her." He replied.  
Biancae smiled tenderly and Brett felt his heart lighten. How could he be down with her smile to light up his life?  
He leaned down and kissed her gently, a small brush of his lips against hers. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He took the liberty of deepening the kiss as he let the sweet, honeyed taste of her wash away his worries and she, likewise, let her love for Brett calm her.  
Biancae pulled away a little and whispered. "We shouldn't be doing this."  
Brett kissed her jaw and agreed. "I know," he whispered as he pulled her closer and they continued to kiss.  
Suddenly someone cleared their throat and Brett and Biancae pulled away quickly and spun around.  
Piper stood in the doorway looking not in the least surprised. "Am I interupting something important?"  
Biancae blushed and Brett shook his head. "No Piper," he said politely as he orbed away with a sheepish look on his face.  
Piper smiled at her future daughter and laugehd a little. "Hey, don't worry. I won't tell. I promise," she said. "Remember, I married my white lighter."  
Biancae smiled. "Brett and I want to get married but the elder are sceptical. Even though you and Leo work out that dosn't mean Brett and I would work out and they don't want to endanger the second generation of charmed ones by straining our relationship in any way. Especially now....." she said with a sigh as she let her though go unfinished.  
Piper smiled kindly. "Don't worry, honey. It'll work out for the best. It always does."  
  
*  
  
Bri looked up as Prue walked in and smiled. "How was your date?" she asked.  
Prue sat down and looked over Bri. "It was great. Ares is amazing."  
Bri wondered if she looked as relieved as she felt, but then her face fell as she remembered what Brett had said about Prue and Ares not growing apart until a few weeks or monthes later. "Well, I hope it works out," she said.  
Prue smiled. "Me too."  
Bri sighed as she thought. "I really hope it works out. More than you know."  
When Prue finally left Bri stayed where she was, looking vacantly out the window, up at the black quilt of the sky, embroidered with scarlet nebulas and glittering stars. She sat there, staring out the window until the moon set and the sun rose, painting the sky delicate shades of rose and crocus. She crept outside and by the time she reached the porch the air was as soft as velvet, as fragrant as a bed of violets, and as golden as amber.  
She could hear the silver singing of frogs somewhere in the distance and she wondered where they could be in this neighborhood. She made a silent vow to enjoy every bit of beauty she came across, just in case she didn't have another chance. 


	6. Tanya and Tara

Chapter 6 - Tanya and Tara  
  
Tanya looked down at the little bundle in her arms and quickened her pace. She turned a corner and nearly ran into into the man who was standing there.  
She drew back in surprise and was about to say she was sorry when she looked up. The man's face was shadowed by a dark cloak. But he looked down at Tanya and pushed his cloak back. He had a dark face that was handsome in a sinister way, with a long, thin jagged scar tracing a pale line down his left cheek from his eyes nearly to his jaw. His dark shock of curls complemented his glowing hazel eyes. He lifted his strong, dark hand toward Tanya and she gasped.  
She quickly turned and fled. She had to get away, had to protect the satiny little bundle in her arms.  
She didn't hear the pounding of footsteps behind her as she skidded around a corner and found herself in a dead ended ally. With a small cry she turned and screamed as a bright golden light flashed in front of her and the demon appeared in front of her.  
Tanya backed away, making little sounds of despair. Finally she shook her head and said in a low, velvety purr that rumbled with her fear. "You cannot hurt her!" she said. "I will not let you!" she cried, her breathing labored from her running.   
The deep hood of her dark emerald cloak had fallen off her head when she had started running. It swirled around her slender body as she backed up, revealing bare feet adorning the ankles adorned with gold and anklets. Her slender arms which clutched the tiny bundle, were adorned with slave bracelets, brushed with gold. The slender golden chains connected to jeweled rings on her fingers. When she moved bright, sheer bits of gauzy cloth and gold fringe and bright jewels peeked out from the cloak.  
The man smiled and said in a deep timbre, "I will have what I came for," he said with a gorwl. Then he lifted glowing eyes and flung a shimmering silvery knife at her. It hit her in the stomache and she fell to the ground with a cry, her deep emerald eyes wide with surprise.  
The man laughed, deep and scornful as he leaned over her prone form. "I don't want you to die," he said. "I want you to live and know you failed." He leaned down and lifted the white bundled baby out of her arms.  
Tanya gave a soft sob of despair as she felt a heavy blackness fall over her and she drifted into the abyss of unconcienceness.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Piper walked out the back door of the P3 in the crisp, chilly morning air to put the garbage in the dumpster. As she did she looked to her left, at the dead ended ally and was surprised to see what looked like a person lying on the ground.  
Rushing over Piper looked down and saw that there was no doubt as to the fact that it was a human. A girl from the looks of it, though a fine emerald hood had fallen over her face, Piper could see one slender white arm flung acrossed her body and one long slender leg clad in sheer white, gold, and emerald gauze wasbent at the knee, the other was covered by the long cloak.  
Leaning over Piper moved aside the hood of the cloak and saw she had been right. It was a young women. When Piper moved aside the rest of the cloak she saw that the scantily clad women was bleeding from a long gash in her stomache which still had a glimmering silver dagger embedded into it. As she reached out to the knife it dissapeared in a burst of golden flame.  
Piper gasped and then looked in surprise as the women moved a little and moaned. "You're alive!" she cried as the young women opened a pair of huge, slented, dark emerald eyes.  
The women gave a gasp of pain as she tried to sit up.  
Piper quickly helped her lay back down and called loudly. "LEO!!!!"  
Suddenly there was shimmering blue lights and Leo appeared. "What?" he asked. "What is it?"  
"Heal her!" Piper commanded as she stood up and moved away.  
With a sigh Leo bent down and placed his hands over her wound. There was a warm white-gold light and the wound closed up.  
She sighed and stood up. She smiled at Piper and Leo. "Thank you so much for your help. My name is Tanya."  
Piper smiled. "Hello Tanya," she said with a nod. Then she raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you? The knife embedded in your stomache dissapeared demon style."  
Tanya nodded. "Yes.....but perhaps we could go somewhere warmer and more private than an ally way?" she asked.  
Piper nodded and Leo took hold of both Piper and Tanya and orbed them to the house with the rest of the Halliwells.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phoebe looked up as Leo orbed in and was about to give a cheery hello when she noticed that he not only had Piper with him but a young women as well.  
With a sigh she acknowledged that her day of fun had just went down hill. "I'll go get eveyone together she said and bounded out of teh kitchen.  
Five minutes later the Charmed ones and their charmed daughters sat in the living room along with Leo, Brett, and Cole.  
The mysterious young women smiled and everyone noticed her slightly pointed eyeteeth. "As I alread ytold Piper and Leo, my name is Tanya." She stood up for a moment. "Would you mind me taking of my cloak? It's getting rather warm."  
"Go ahead," Phoebe said.  
Tanya smiled again and unhooked the gold brushed brooch at her thraot and took of her cloak.  
Cole, who had been drinking a bottle of water choked and nearly spit the water out. Even Brett and Leo's eyes bugged out.  
Her shapely body was barely covered in sheer harem pants and tiny shirt that reminded Phoebe of Princess Jasmine on the mvie Aladin only sheer. The waist of her pants was so low it was surprsining that nothing indecent showed and it was trimmed in gold fringe. Wrapped around her belly was a double strand of shimmering jewels.  
Prue finally asked. "What happened?"  
Tanya smiled sadly and told them the events of the night before. "And after he stabbed me he took the little Princess." For a moment she fell quiet and then she lifted her eyes. "She is the Princess of the Feline's. The demons will need all the baby Princesses. Their blood will be the drink that awakens the leader of the Blood Sisters."  
"You know about that?" Ebony asked in surprise.  
"Sure," Tanya said with a nod of her sleek black head. "All the Protectresses have been ordered take the Princesses and run. We were ordered to flee to the land of dreams where the demons couldn't touch us but I don't know how many of us will make it if any."  
"What are the Protectresses?" Bri asked.  
"They are those who protect the princesses. The princesses usually end up more attached to the Protectresses than their parents because we take care of them. We are there constantly. We are supposed to give ourselves up in the event that the Princesses are in danger." She sighed. "But I have failed." Tanya said sadly.  
"Of course you haven't." Biancae said.  
Piper agreed. "You haven't failed until you give up!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ares watched as the demon went after a young women in a long golden cloak. He had watched the night before when the dark haired women was running from the same demon and had done nothing, for it was against his natire, but then he had seen Prue talking with her sisters and Tanya, the women the demon had taken the Feline baby from her.  
Now though he saw the women running and like Tanya, this women, whom he had recognized as the Canine Protectress Tara, found herself in a dead ended ally. When she turned her rich, heavy yellow cloack swirled around her and the silvery bundled baby in her arms let out a small wail of despair. The demon threw a silvery knife and it embedded itself deep into her leg. She fell with a cry of pain and the demon snatched the baby away.  
Ares watched as the demond blinked away and waved his hand. Tara found herself transported to the Halliwell house.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Everyone looked up as another young women appeared in the room. She appeared stadning but immediate collapsed on her bloodied leg.  
Tanya stood up and cried out. "Tara!"  
Tara looked up, her honey colored eyes bright and angry as she said vhemently. "He took the Princess, Tanya!"  
Tanya nodded sadly as she knelt by her friend along with Leo who healed her wound. "He took Fela too."  
Tara looked saddened and then sighed in relief when the pain in her leg dissapeared and she stood up. "Thank you," she said. Then she removed her richly colored cloak, revealing an outfit similar to Tanya's only richer in color and jewels; it was done in black, gold, silver, and baby blue. The jewels around her belly were diamonds and she wore a white gold circulit and white gold slave bracelets.  
Tanya bowed to her friend politely and then turned to the others. "Everyone, this is Tara, Protectress of the Canine Princess, Kana." Tanya smiled. "The Royal House of Canine's and the Royal House of Feline's have been in bad standings for some times but we are the two most powerful famalies of the animal kingdom. The Canine's are more powerful in strength and grandeur whereas the Feline's find strength in their aloof darkness and mystery. They prefer elegance to flash. But despite bad standings between the houses the Protectresses are usually cordial if not downright friendly. Tara and I are the best of friends."  
Everyone nodded. "I see," Prue said. "Well, Tara, how did you get here? You don't have transportation powers do you?"  
Tara shook her head. "No I don't. If I did I would have transported away with Kana."  
Tanya nodded. "Yes. Tara and I and any of the others would do anything to protect our Princesses."  
"How many others are there?" Bri asked curiously.  
"Well," Tanya said slowly. "There are many in the animal Kingdom but the ones the demons are after are ones who have whole famalies. You see, Kana, is the Princess of the Cananine's and not just domestic dogs but anything withint the Canine family. It is the same for Fela."  
Tara nodded. "So, they already have the two most powerful Princesses, Kana and Fela. They'll also go after Baily and Princess Cubby, the bear princess and her Protectress, as well as Margo and Princess Bria, the Bird Princess and her Protectress. Those four are the most important. And you see, they need their teenage blood. It will awaken the leader of the Blood Sisters and bring her into her true powers."  
"Teenage?" Phoebe asked.  
Tara nodded. "Yes."  
"But I thought they were babies!"  
"They are. But as animal princesses they grow quickly. Within days they will be teens and then they will have their blood!"  
"Is there anything we can do? There has to be something we can do!" Phoebe said.  
"I can't think of anything," Tanya said.  
"Nor I," Tara admitted.  
Sadly everyone queited. What were they to do?  
As they sat pondering there was a frantic cry outside and the front door slammed open. In stumbled a cloaked young women holding a bundled baby.  
Behind there came the same demond who had taken the first two babies.  
Prue gave a surprised cry and put her hands out, sending the demon flying backwards.  
Piper threw her hands out on front of her and blew the demon up but though he dissapeard in soaring golden flames they knew he wasn't dead.  
Everyone looked at each other. "Book of Shadows," they all said at once. 


	7. Three Down One to Go

Chapter 7 - Three Down One to Go  
  
I'm sorry I didn't get Chpater 7 up yesterday but I got sick and spent my day in bed with a headache, a sore throat, plugged up ears, and achy muscles. I'm glad I get so many reviews but I would appreciate it if I din't get reviews like this "hurry up with the chapter already! We ask for new chaps because we like this so much! and you said that yesterday!" I can't help it if I get sick and I do have other things to do than just write this story. I will continue to update but i have to other stuff done as well. So please read and review with the understanding that other stuff does come up.  
* * * * * *  
  
Prue looked up at the three women who paced the attic restlessly, and asked. "Is this the demon?"  
The three women moved closer to the Book of Shadows and simultaneously they nodded. "Yes, he's the one."  
Prue nodded and Phoebe added. "We're just making sure because we didn't get a good look at his face downstairs."  
Margo, the latest young women to appear in their house that day, asked grimly. "He's not dead then?"  
Prue shook her head and smiled kindly. "Not to worry though. We'll get him."  
Margo looked down at Bria and sighed. "If they would only stay babies longer. Then their blood would be of no use."  
Biancae nodded. "I know, but we couldn't find anything to keep them young."  
Bri walked over to the baby and looked down at her. "Bria," she said softly. "It's so similar to my name," she said with a little laugh as she stroked the baby's satiny cheek. "She's so sweet and small. Its hard to believe it will only take a few days for them to grow into teens."  
Margo nodded, the white beads decorating the ends of her many auburn braids clacking as she did. "I know. It is isn't it?"  
Tanya and Tara looked saddened as Margo sat down on the bare attic floor and unwrapped the baby so she could change her.  
For a moment, everyone stopped to fawn over the little princess who was a beautiful little baby. Like all babies, she was satin of cheek, downy of head, dimpled of limb, and tiny of hand and foot. But she seemed so much more then a scented, silky bundle of dimples and smiles and sounds, to those who loved her. To those who loved her she was a joy, a beauty, a treasure, a doll, and a perfect little angel.  
After a few moments the door bell downstairs rang. Having nothing more to do Bri ran down to get it. In stepped the person she knew as her father. Whom myth knew as the handsome, dangerous, black haired, black eyed, god of war, and whom Prue knew as the man of her dreams.  
With him was yet another cloaked figure. She too carried a little bundle of joy.  
Bri looked at Ares and clearned her throat. She knew she couldn't have him come upstairs. She couldn't let her mother know that Ares knew she was a witch. It had to come naturally or she wouldn't trust him.  
Ares smiled. "This women said she was looking for the Charmed Ones. The only charmed ladies I knew were the Halliwell's," he paused and added as an afterthought. "And my sister of course." He smiled again. "So I brought her here. I have to go though, but tell Prue I said hi and I wanted to know if we're still on for this Friday."  
Bri nodded and once Ares left she turned to the women and asked. "I suppose you're Baily?"  
The women nodded. "How did you know?"  
"Your friends are already here."  
When they reached the attic and Bri had explained who she was she went over and whispered in Prue's ear. "Ares wants to know if you guys are still on for Friday night."  
Prue flushed a little and then cleared her throat. "There are more important things to do besides worry about guys," she said severely.  
"Come on Prue. I know you like him," Bri said softly so that no one else could hear.  
Prue flushed again but finally said with a glare. "Ok. Yes, I like him and yes we are still on for Friday night. Now can we please see what we can do about these babies and their Protectresses?"  
Prue looked ay Piper and Phoebe. "Phoebs?" she said with a reluctant smile as she turned her gaze on Cole.  
Phoebe looked at Cole and then back at Prue and then back at Cole again before she shook her head violently. "Oh no!"  
"Come on Phoebs!" Prue said planatively.  
"No no no no and no!" she shook her finger in Prue's face. "If he goes down there he'll immediately be on every demon's radar within a twenty mile radius!" she yelled furiously.  
Cole looked at Prue and then, before Phoebe could do anything he said. "I'll do it," and shimmered out.  
Leo orbed out behind him to make sure Cole stayed safe. Brett sighed. "I better go too," he said. "They'll probably need all the help they can get."  
"No doubt," Ebony said wryly.  
Phoebe looked up, surprised to hear from her future daughter at all. She had spoken very little in the past few days and had suffered inumerable epeleptic attacks. She had dark circles under her exotic eyes, attesting to sleepless nights, and she had delicate hollows underneath her cheeks, aluding to the amounts of food she consumed, which were next to nothing. Her eyes were weary and her mouth drawn. Dark roots were beginning to show in her hair, something Phoebe had quickly learned never happened. Her eyes looked huge and hollow in her chisled face and they mostly stared blankly at walls the last few days.  
But it was only a small comment and she quickly lapsed back into silence. Phoebe sighed and sat down, dropping her head into her hands, the frosted tips of her silky blond hair falling about her shoulders. She would just never figure her daughter out.  
Suddenly there was a shimmering of gold in the air and a demond appeared in the room.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cole quietly crept up behind the rock and looked into the warm, roughly hewn chamber. There we three babies in there. He looked over at Leo and Brett and whispered in confusion. "I thought there were only four babies. Two here and two at hme."  
"They must have gotten another one since we found our way here." Leo whispered back.  
Brett looked over at Leo. "Can you see which one it is?"  
"No," Leo whispered.  
Cole shook his head. "My neither. They're all laying down and they all look the same from here."  
Suddenly one female demon appeared in the room. Her sleek appearence and the red jewel shimmering at her throat attested to her status as a Blood Sister.  
She muttered something over each of the three babies and a red glow shimmered over them.  
"Whats that?" Leo and Brett asked at once.  
Cole leaned foreward a little and then his eyes widened. "That," he said, nodiing with his head in the direction of the red glow over each baby. "Is a spell to make them grow faster. I can feel the power in it. I'm wuite farmaliar with it. It isn't often used as it isn't nesacary, but its one of the many spells the Blood Sisters have posession of."  
Even as they spoke the figures on the long stone beds grew until they were the size of four or five year old and then they were around ten or eleven and then thirteen and then fourteen and then fifteen and then sixteen and seventeen.  
Finally they stopped growing. The demond muttered something else and they were clothed in filmy white garmets and then she dissapeared.  
The three girls sat up and now it was easy to tell which was which.  
It was obvious that the one with long honey colored hair and wide, long lashed eyes of the same color was Kana, the Canine Princess.  
Though both the remaing girl had dark hair it was quite easy to tell that the one with the slightly pointed canine's, long glossy blue black hair, and slanted eyes of an astonishing emerald was Fela, the Feline Princess.  
The last girl was more curvy then the first two girls who, though fit, were slender. Her black hair was sleek and straight and her eyes were big and innocent, a soft glowing hazel. It was obvious that she was Cubby, the Bear Princess.  
That meant that the only Princess left was Bria and once she was captured and made into a young women they would be out of luck so they had to rescue these lovely maidens.  
Each of them looked at each other and Finally Cole nodded. "Just make sure to watch out for anyone. Orb out if anything happens."  
They nodded and Cole shimmered into the room right in front of the three girls.  
They all looked up at him, three pairs of glowingly intellegent eyes burned into him. "I've come to take you back to your proctresses," he said finally.  
All three nodded and Fela purred. "Do you think you can?"  
Cole nodded. "Yes. I have two friends with me. They are going to help." With that Cole motioned to Leo and Brett. They orbed in and each remaining girl took a white lighter, while Fela held onto Cole.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Everyone milled about helplessly, not quite sure what to do. Not long after the boys had left another demon had come and managed to take Cubby and already Bria was the size of a four year old, her chocolate hair feathered to her shoulders and her light green eyes were full of curiosity. It would only be a day or two until she was a teen and then what would they do?  
At that moment Cole shimmered in with Leo and Brett orbing in just behind him. Each one brought a beautiful young teenager with him.  
They immediately knew it was the girls. "What happened?" Prue asked. "I thought they weren't supposed to be teens for a few more days?" she looked over at Bria who was still a toddler and raised an eyebrow in question.  
Cole explained. "The Blood Sisters used a spell to make them grow faster. It's to their advantage to do this as soon as they can. They wanted to be ready when they got the last one," he said, nodding toward Bria.  
Tara sighed. "And the problem is that once they are teens they start growing at a normal rate so as not to die out to quickly. Their fast growth rate from their baby stage is so that they can be ready to take the thrown if anything happens to their parents as is likely to happen in the animal kingdom."  
Ebony sank down onto a chair and asked warily. "Then even if we waited for Bria to become a teen the others wouldn't have passed their teenage state?"  
Tara shook her head. "No. After this they will grow normally."  
Bri and Biancae took Ebony by the arms and started pulling her towards the attic door. "We'll back later. You don't need us now do you? We need to go do some things and there doesn't seem to be much we can do at the moment."  
Piper waved them away distractedly. "Sure sure. Go on ahead and do what you need to. We'll be fine."  
They nodded and left. Finally Piper looked up. "Prue, look in the book and see if you can find a spell that will bind Bria's growth." She turned to Phoebe. "Phoebs will you run down to that shop in Chinatown and get a few things for me? I need to make a potion," she said firmly.  
"Do you have an idea?" Phoebe asked.  
"I might," Piper said.  
Phoebe nodded. "Okay. I'll be back in a flash. Cole! Come with me." She ordered. Cole complied and followed her down the attic steps.  
"Brett will you make these three lovely ladies comfortable? I need to discuss some things with Leo and Prue."  
When everyone was gone from the attic Prue looked at her sister and asked. "So whats up?"  
Piper glaned over her shoulder and then turned back to her sister and Leo. "It's Ebony. She's been acting really strange. She hasn't said hardly anything and this demon business seems to make her really uncomfortable."  
"Can you blame her?" Prue asked. "Look how many epeleptic attacks she's had! Thats enough to make anyone tired and quiet. And who of us really like the demon business?" she asked reasonably.  
Piper shook her head. "No. It isn't that. I mean several times the past week or so Bri and Biancae have been dragging her off somewhere. I noticed she looks like she's constantly struggling with something. Then today I just noticed when the others were talking her eyes looked funny. Like it wasn't her in there."  
"Come on Piper. What are you trying to say?" Leo asked. "No one really knows Ebony very well. She's been quiet and mysterious since she got here."  
Piper shook her head in frustration. "No you don't get it!" she stamped her foot like an impatient child. "Ebony is a demon!"  
"Come on Piper," Leo scoffed. "That's ridiculous."  
Prue was silent for a moment before shaking her head. "No not really," she said. "I mean, her father is Cole right? Cole is half demon."  
"Well. Okay. So she might have some demond blood in her but she's still a witch and one of the Charmed Ones."  
"Maybe," Piper said softly. "But we have to be careful of her. I don't think she;s ever embraced her demon side before which means she doesn't know how to control it. If her demon half ever gets in control it could mean big trouble. Her father was Blathazor. One of the most powerful demons next to the Source and her mother is one of the charmed ones. She would be a demon to be reckoned with." 


	8. A Name For The Nameless One & Help From ...

Chapter 8 - A Name For The Nameless One & Help From Above  
  
Bria had reached age seventeen and now everyone was walking on pins and needles. They were looking over their shoulders for demons around every corner. What they didn't expect was for Daryall to show up, his dark face looking pale. Behind hime were Cole and Phoebe looking grim.  
Phoebe looked at her sisters and aked. "Where the hell are those girls?"  
Piper was surprised. "They're up in one of the spare rooms."  
Phoebe ran toward the spare room at a breakneck speed. Everyone else was behind her and they burst into the room to find it empty. There were scortch marks on the wall. "No!" she cried. "No! This can't happen!"  
"But it will happen nonetheless," a raspy voice said behind them. They all turned to see Ebony and her cousins. She loked at Phoebe and Cole and said softly, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean for it to happen."  
"But it happened nonetheless," Phoebe said cruelly.  
"You don't understand!" Bria said, trying to defend her cousin.  
"Oh I understand all right!" Phoebe yelled back.  
Suddenly Mercedes appeared in the room and the four girls with her. Each of them were clad in garnet olored gowns the color of fresh blood and they were unconcience on the floor. "Look, we were mercifull and didn't even kill your precious princesses," she smirked as she lifted the garnet encrusted cup she was holding. It held a steaming, thick red liquid. "Behold! The blood drink that will awaken our blood sister to her powers. Her true powers."  
As she said it there was a glow around the cup of a deep red and a matching glow came from Ebony and quickly turned as black as her name.  
Everyone was too stunned to move as Ebony came foreward in a trance like state.  
"No!" Biancae cried. "No!"  
Mercedes laughed. "Well! What do you know! One of the Charmed Ones is evil!" she threw her head back and laughed maniacally. Mercedes held the cup aloft and chanted something in an ancient language, much too old for even Cole to know.  
Mercedes leaned down and Ebony went down on her knees, her head tilted upward. Mercedes tilted the cup to her lips and the thick red liquid passed her lips, sliding down her throat, thick and red and rich. Some of it spilled down her lips and trickled down her chin so that she loked quite like a vampire. Mercedes smiled as the darkened sky outside began to rumble with thunder and lightning crashed.  
Ebony was changing as if dipped in demonic paint. Her lips were dark and glossy. As dark as fresh blood. Darker even. She had thin, delicate fangs much like Mercedes' or the vampire she so looked like with blood trickling down her chin. Her eyes became completely black with no white or iris or pupil. The diamond stud in her nose turned as red as a drop of blood. Her skin became so pale and frosty looking it was frightening. She had long dark red nails and black cuffs tattoed intricately on her bare arms. Her hair darkened and was slicked back the dim light reflecting in the now ebony gloss of her hair. Her clothing was black, tattered, and skimpy and she wore thigh high black leather boots. She had delicate black tattoes on her face and at her thraot was a black choker with a blood red ruby hanging from it. Hanging in a sheat at her side was a coal black dagger with a coal black hilt set with blod red garnets that snaked about the handle like the fire she was known for.  
Everyone looked at her fearfully. What would they do now? They had lost one of their own. Ebony said softly in a raspy voice that was her own and yet not. It echoed softly against the walls like a whisper in their minds. "I am Nekura. The nameless one is named."  
"Nekura," Biancae intoned softly. "Nekura...." where had she heard the before?  
Daryall looked at everyone and said with a sigh. "Can I never come here on a normal ocassion?" the cop asked with a shake of his head.  
Nekura looked at his, cocking her head to the side in an almost robotic movement. Her emotionless black eyes gleamed and she said in her whispery, echoing voice. "You are an annoyance." Her eyes flashed slightly and thin ropes of fire snaked out of the ground and pulled Daryall against a wall and held him there. He screamed as his firey bonds trapped him to the wall.  
Everyone gasped. Phoebe looked at her daughter hopelessly. "You are evil," she said sadly and threw a potion at her that sent Mercedes realing and was strong enough that even Nekura was annoyed by it and dissapeared. With that Daryall's bonds dissapeared and he fell to the floor greatfully.  
"What are we going to do?" Prue asked.  
"There is nothing we can do," Phoebe intoned blankly. "She has drank innocent blood."  
"Don't be stupid!" Prue said fiercely. "Of course there is something we can do. First lets get Tanya, Tara, Margo, and Baily to get these girls out of here. They weren't killed mercifully but there is no telling when they might change there mind."  
As everyone left the room Phoebe stared at the spot Ebony had been. It was still storming outside and as Biancae walked by she heard her snap her fingers and say softly. "Nekura! It's japanese for dark natured!"  
As they walked out Bri stopped and looked at Phoebe. She rested a hand on her shoulder and shipered. "Find peace in the knowledge that there is good in all evil and remember that in all evil there is good. Search in yourself for the darkness that is there and know that your daughter is struggling to fight something ten million times that size. Then look inside your heart and find that she is your daughter wether or not she is demon or human. Witch or warlock. Living or living dead. She draws power from those who are dark and the darkness that resides within us all. Don't underestimate the power of love and caring."  
With that she walked out, leaving Phoebe to ponder this alone.  
  
*  
  
Up in the attic Daryall watched on as the other witches and white lighters looked through the Book of Shadows and then slowly began to concoct a potion that was as thick and red as the blood drink had been." The attic was sofltly lit with white candles. Everyone talked softly, for the atmosphere seemed to command it.  
As they readied something Phoebe came up into the attic, her eyes were bright and red from cryig. Then she looked around and said softly. "What is that?"  
Prue answered. "It is a potion to strip her of her powers."  
"But it would strip her of her chamred powers too!" Phoebe cried.  
"It may be the only thing we can do, sweetie." Piper said sadly.  
Phoebe shook her head. "No. It's not. There is always another choice."  
"There isn't anything else I can think of," Prue said with a sigh.  
"Well if its anything like when we've become other demonic creatures she;s going to be searching for a kill." She turned her gaze on Daryall.  
His eyes widened. "No!" he said. "Uh-uh! No way! I don't think so!"  
"Look," Phoebe said reasonably. "You'll be proctected. I can call her and then Piper can freeze her. Biancae, can you use your shield like a cage?"  
Biancae shrugged. "I don't know. I could try. I've never done it before. But I should be able to," she said as she thought about it.  
"I wish we could find a way to fill the cage with lightning. I think it would be more effective but since we don't, Bri, force Ebony....er....Nekura to be kepp her eyes to the floor where she can't do anything powerful enough to break the barrier. Cole fill the cage with fire."  
"I don't get it," Prue and Piper said in unison. "What good will that do?"  
"I do," Brett said, it being one of the rare occassion he actually spoke. "As Nekura Ebony's senses are so heightened the fire or lightning which would indeed be better, would frighten her into turning back into her natural form which is Ebony. As Ebony she can reasoned with and talked to. Unlike most demons Ebony's human half is currently completely seperate from her demond half. What we need is a potion that will meld the two together, balancing out her light and dark sides. As a seperate being her dark side is becoming to powerful."  
Finally Daryall sighed and nodded. "Okay. I'll be your damn bait. But if I die I'm never talking to you again!" He said severely.  
  
*  
  
Aphrodite looked down at the scene playing blelow her and clucked her tounge, knowing her brother was already on his way to help with his superior lightning power. As she turned she saw her handsome winged son, Cupid. She smiled. "Cupid, have you shot Ares with a love arrow?"  
Cupid laughed. "Yes I did."  
"Tsk tsk tsk!" she said. "What about the female? Prue?"  
Cupid sighed. "I got her with an arrow of attracting. No about she's attracted to him. But I haven't been able to get to her with a love arrow. She's moving around so much demond hunting and the rukes say I can't interfere with that unless its to the advantage of the good side and as gods who are we to decide what is good and bad?"  
Aphrodite looked at her winged son and shook a finger at him. "Cupid! I demand you get that witch with a love arrow or I will personally see to it that your special......love arrow......is shot down!" she said severely. "You better do something about the torture you are putting my brother through. He may not say anything but that's because he's a god. He's going to end up doing something stupid if you don't fix this mess of yours!"  
Cupid sflinched. "Oww, mom, don't be so harsh. Don't worry. Uncle Ares will get his witch," he chuckled. "Then they can make magic together!"  
"Well, my brother is going to go be stupid and tell her he's a god so he can help out. That is not going to go over well and these dummy's are going to lose to that Nekura girl."  
At that moment Hermes walked in, his gold and bronze curls cparkling and his cheeks pink and glittery, more like a fairy than god. He wore a gold headbadn and gold sandals with tiny silvery white wings on them. In his hands was a gold staff also winged. His eyes, like a piece od night sky, sparkled. "Hello Aphrodite! Cupid," he flitted around on light feet. "How are you?"  
Aphrosite didn't bother with greetings. "Hermes! Hurry and go get Hades and Athena."  
Hermes looked suprised but nodded. "Sure thing!" he said and was off so quickly that if any mortal had been around they would have tohught it was just a silky gust of wind that flitted past.  
Aphrosite folded her arms and glared. "We better get there in time. With Ares getting his ass involved this could affect the Gods as well as the underworld and the humans!" she said menacingly. She turned to her son. "And will be all your fault because you don't know when to stop messing around with mixing passion and love. Imbicile! You had better be able to fix this!" 


	9. Innocence Lost

Chapter 9 - Innocence Lost  
  
Daryall nervously paced the attic. "Have you guys found anythung yet?" he asked.  
"Nooo," Bri said slowly. "Not yet."  
"Damn it!" Daryall cursed. "Hurry up before I lose my nerve."  
"Right. I gotcha." Bri responded with one of her sultry smiles.  
Suddenly Phoebe's voice cried out. "Ah ha! Here we go."  
"Did you find something?" Daryall asked.  
"I think so," Piper said with grin to Prue.  
Prue nodded, the glossy fringe of her black hair falling into her eyes. "I think so too."  
  
*  
  
The room was dark, lit only by sleek black candals, the flames glowing golden and perfect as though they stood erect and beautiful so as not to dissapoint the firey goddess in whose presence they were.  
In the middle of the nearly bare room was a sleek bathtub of black ash, lined with shimmering gold. The sparkling water was heavily sprinkled with rose petals and scented with exotic, rich fragrances.  
On a stand next to the tub was a bar of vanilla scented soap glowing a dim ivory in the darkened room and next to it a thick ivory colored candle and a soft ivory towl emblazoned with a fancy ebony colored N.  
There was a tray of sweetmeets and a golden goblet filled to the brim with potent, garnet red wine as sweet as vanilla and chocolate and flavored with exotic fruits and figs.  
In the tub there lay a sleek figure. Her lay in a cap of wet ebony curls on her head and her skin was beaded with delicate drops of dew that reflected the red rosepetals in lighter shades of pink.  
As she lay there she reached out one perfectly manicured bone thin hand for a small slice of meat stil raw and dripping with blood.  
She popped it in her mouth and chewed, a look of rapture on her face as she made small noises of pleaure. She then picked up the goblet of wine and drank, letting it spill down her throat and trickle between her breats, cold at first and then turning warm from her flesh.  
Suddenly though she opened her eyes, they stared blankly at the ceiling above her and then her expression turned furious.  
She stood up, dripping water and gestured. Her body was covered in a pale golden glow and she dried in seconds. She picked up the tattered shorts which looked more like underwear and pulled them on along with the ewqually skimpy shirt and her black leather boots. Then she held out her hand and her dagger came flying into it.  
Then she snapped her fingers and dissapeared in a glory of golden flames that devoured her slender body.  
  
  
*  
  
Everyone looked up as Nekura appeared. She grinned malicously. "Look at this. Mommy is preparing me lunch."  
Before anyone could even move she dissapeared and reappeared behind Daryall. She leaned down and thrust her fangs into his neck slurping at his blood and then she looked up. She had changed yet again. She had made her first kill. Whatever she was, she was now it in full.  
But before anyone could note the full changes she dissapeared.  
"No! We weren't ready! How did she know!" Phoebe cried as she fell down on her knees by Daryall's side.  
She put her fingers over the twin holes in his neck to stop the blood flow and Piper felt for a pulse. "He's still a live." She pronounced. "Leo! Heal him!"  
Leo put his hands over the wound and a soft white glow emenated from them as his healing powers started to close the holes.  
"Why is is taking so long, Leo?" Prue asked.  
"I don't know." He responded a little breathlessly.  
Just then Brett kneeled beside him and lended his power of healing.  
In a few moments Daryall's eyes fluttered opened and he sat up, rubbing his neck. "Ok, what the Hell happened? Because I know that wasn't the plan." He said.  
Everyone looked at each other. What had happened?  
  
*  
  
I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. I don't feel well and this is the first little bit of time I've had on the computer for a while. I have to hurry so it's short. 


End file.
